FOX IN THE STORM
by Naruto Luffy
Summary: Naruto goes in One Piece world and creates havoc to become Pirate King with Luffy


FOX IN THE STORM

~~~~~ Demon child

This is my first story. Hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and One Piece….

Fox in the Storm

Chapter 1: Towards a New Future

Naruto Uzumaki stood at the outskirts of the Wave country at the border of Fire country. This was the only place leading outside the Elemental Nations.

After becoming sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki ruled the Leaf village for 20 years. After giving the hat to Konahamaru, he retired and travelled in the Elemental Nations learning various Ninja arts to hone his skills. He left to Kumo to learn Lightning jutsu. He stayed there for three years learning all of lightning jutsu of Kumo.

Due to Kyuubi he got the Fire element, from the Fourth Hokage his father, he got Wind and Lightning and from his mother he got Water and Earth. So he learned and learned. The jutsu's he liked most was **Black** **Raiton no Yoroi **(Black Lightning Armour) and **Ranton **jutsu's. He even created and perfected **Ranton no Yoroi** (Storm Armour). Then moving to Wind country he learned all Wind jutsu's (except low chakra ones) and so on.

Now he was utterly bored and staring at the Great Naruto Bridge, he saw a small ship on the docks. After Killer Bee told him that there is a world outside Elemental nations, Naruto now is standing with his ship and leaving Elemental Nations.

After beating Madara and Zetsu's army and Anko's suicidal **Twin Snake Mutual Death **technique taking out Kabuto and its Immortal Army, he was so bored due to peace that followed afterwards the **Fourth** **Great Shinobi War**. So here he was leaving Elemental Nations at all **50 **years after the war. He had utterly stopped the **Moon's Eye Plan**.

Due to Namikaze and Uzumaki clan age longevity, he had a very long life as well as due to Kyuubi's chakra (not manovalent) he got a perfect regeneration factor thus making him almost immortal. He can still be killed though via beheading.

Naruto was wearing blue pants matching with blue shirt and discarded his old orange jumpsuit. Naruto also wore blue shinobi sandals and the red sage trench coat with a roaring Nine Tail Fox in the bottom. Naruto had discovered his love for color blue after training with Bee. He had freed Kyuubi and the other demons except Eight Tailed Ox who wanted to be with Bee and the rest went to their homes. Kyuubi had made him a Kitsune hanyou and his chakra has become so potent that it was very dark blue (50% chakra +50%yokai) and his control over elements was so great that he didn't need hand signs at all.

Naruto was in possession of Toad contract and Hydra contract and have two swords : one of his mother "**Legendary Red Dragon" **and the cursed sword "**Shodai Kitetsu" **the sword of his father's clan. He had learned the 13 stances of "**Hiten Mitsurugi**" style and some techniques of Shodai Kotetsu. The "Shodai Kitetsu" was a long katana (Sephiroth's sword).

Naruto was now leaving the outer border which seperates the Elemental Nations from outside world via a Genjutsu. As Naruto crossed the border he found himself against a giant sea creature scaring the crap outta him. Naruto quickly unsheathed his Red Dragon and said

"**Ittoryu : Single Slash**"

Sea king was cut in two. Naruto cooked the sea king and ate it as breakfast. As he was taking a nap when a cannonball hit his boat and broke it in two.

"What the hell. Who was the bastard that shot my ship. I'm gonna kill him"

Naruto quickly jumped and looked and saw a fight between two ships. He quickly jumped to the nearest ship with a pirate flag. The pirates thinking him as enemy started attacking him. The captain a nasty looking hybrid of a man and a fish said

"what are you doing here human" . Naruto says "I'm just passing by."

As Naruto turns he was shot in the back by a punch with a call

"Smash punch" that sent him crashing to the says

" Hey what was that for."

The captain says "I am "Smash" Oolong. I have 70 million berri bounty on me. You filthy human dare turn your back on me".

Naruto scoffed "Now I am pissed." Naruto closes his eyes and reopens them but instead of blue eyes, they are having a ripple like pattern and Naruto whispers "Rinnegan" and puts his hands in front of pirate crew and says "Shinra Tensei"

The pirate crew was sent flying by the gravitational push. Some went into the ocean, some crashed into enemy ship. Some were clinging to the mast. The captain "Oolong" was barely clinging to the side of ship.

Just as he looked up Naruto was upon him with right hand for a punch and he rears his arm as they both say

"**Final Smash"**

"**Tsunade's Strength**"

Oolong goes crashing into water creating waves.

As the other ship members enter they capture the pirates. Their captain an old looking man says

"Thank you kid. This punk was thorn in Marines for a long time". Naruto scratches the back of his head while saying "It's nothing jiji".

Meanwhile in East Blue Zoro was fighting Dracuile Mihawk at the restaurant "Baratie". Mihawk had just defeated Zoro when usedhis best three sword secret technique "**Santoryuu:Sanzen Sekai**" against the black sword and lost.

As Luffy was fighting with Don Kreig, Mihawk was eating at the restaurant with no care in the world. The head cheff "Red Leg" Zeff was serving as well as seeing the fight.

Sanji shouts "Why doesn't that idiot stay down. He will die fighting like this"

Zeff says "Some people don't fight to win or lose. They believe in themselves. Their resolve is to never give up. That boy will go very high. He may become the Pirate King or die trying."

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting on the pirate ship of Oolong when he remembered that a scroll that appeared on his lap as he left Elemental Nations. He opened it and it said

"Dear son if you are reading this, then you have left Elemental Nations to the outer world. People don't have ninja powers here but that of Devil fruit (it is a cursed fruit that gives users special powers). These people who eat devil fruit have powers that rival kages of villages but can't swim in water. As you have acquired the Rinnegan you can use it to extract information from people. Oh one more thing, I was born in the outer world, so maybe your grandpa is still alive. And your real name is **Senju Namikaze Uzumaki D. Naruto**."

Naruto has tears in his eyes "Thanks Dad". Naruto shouts "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" twenty clones appeared. Full speed ahead boys. A collective shout of "Aye Aye Captain" appeared.

Now as Luffy wins and Don Krieg pirates leave, Naruto arrives at Baratie and says "Man, I am hungry."

Zeff looks at Naruto and says "you are not from here kid?" Naruto smiles and says "Nope old man" and Zeff says "I am not old baka-yaro. I am only 40".

Naruto looks at Mihawk "Hawk Eyes" and then stars appears in his eyes seeing the big sword and he shouts "Sword Big sword" and fusses over it.

Zeff says "kid that's the most powerful swordsman in the world. He is one of the Shichibukai. You will do well not to engage him."

Mihawk just don't care. Naruto stands up and goes to Mihawk and says "Excuse me sir, I'm new to this world, will you let me touch your head so that I can know what is happening". Hawk eyes says okay kid.

Naruto then puts his hand on his head and extracts the information about this world. All about NEW World, Grand Line, Haki, Devil fruit types, World Government, Pirate King, Yonkou, Shichibukai and revolutionary.

Naruto says "Thanks old as a Shichibukai do you have any Devil Fruit with you from your exploitations?" Mihawk says "I may have". Naruto grins

"I challenge you Hawk Eyes for a Devil Fruit as a fellow swordsman" 

Gasps grew in the restaurant as luffy, Zoro , Johhny, Yosaku, Zeff, Sanji and other look like they have seen a ghost.

"Very well! On one condition. You will have to stop one attack from Black Sword ". Naruto chirped "Whatever you say".Mihawk says get ready.

Naruto cuts its thumb and runs over his left arm and a katana appears and Naruto shouts "Shodai Kitetsu".Gasps occur as Mihawk himself gawks at the legendary cursed sword with so much bloodlust. Naruto becomes serious "Let's go old man". Mihawk shouts

"**World's Strongest Slash" **

A green arc cuts through ocean and goes to Naruto who holds his sword on his right side with left hand on the hilt and utters

"**Ittoryu : Piercing Winds"**

A howl of wind is heard and the green arc was cut in many pieces. Zoro, Yosaku and Johnny look dumbstruck at the scene having similar thought as

"We are too weak. Need to train more."

Mihawk sighs and Naruto seals his sword. With a goofy grin Naruto appears in front of Mihawk scaring him and says with puppy-dog eyes and chants

"Devil fruit Devil fruit. Yay! I'll get a Devil fruit. Devil fruit Devil fruit!"

Everyone sweatdrops at the scene. Mihawk says

"state your name kid. You have earned the right as a fellow swordsman I'll remember strong, strong enough to take the title of Strongest swordsman from me."

"My name is **Senju Namikaze Uzumaki D. Naruto**. But you can call me Namikaze D. Naruto. I'm the last shinobi, the Toad sage and nidame Rikkudo Sennin (Second sage of Sixth Paths)."

"Roronoa Zoro and Namikaze . I'll be waiting for you."

Mihawk then takes out a strange looking fruit with scales and gives it to Naruto and says "A man gave it to me long time ago. He said wait for a shinobi and give him this. I see he was talking about you. He says

**Element-** **Element fruit. It will grants you mastery over a certain element. It is a rare logia type fruit that is very powerful. That man said that it will grant access to those elements that the shinobi have. How many do you have boy?" **

Naruto says still looking at fruit "**Twelve**". A collective shout of "What" is followed. Naruto shrugs and says

"**Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Ice, Crystal, Lava, Dust, Steam, Metal, Wood**"

Naruto then eats the fruit ans says "nasty!"

Luffy jumps excitedly and says "join my crew!Become our nakama"

Naruto says "I'll not join but tag along for time being. I don't have a ship"

Nami says "at my home Coyoshi town, we have a marine ship, you can use it". Naruto says "okay. I'll see you later little brother Luffy, Zoro "

Johnny and Yosaku quickly grab Naruto legs and said "please teach us don't want to be useless anymore."

Naruto then sails to Coyoshi town where Nezumi was terrorizing the twons people.

As Naruto arrives, Nezumi was beating Nojiko and other villagers.

Naruto blood boils and shouts his favourite storm jutsu

"**Storm Release: Death Shot"**

**Violent winds move, lightning strikes in the sky and a lightning shot strikes Nezumi and fries him. Naruto looks at the frightened Marines and says **

"**Wind Style:Grand Breakthrough"**

A wind ball five times the size of Marine ship hits the Marines and sends them into the sea and continuing on destroys their ship.

The coyoshi villagers cheer and Nojiko took his hand and says "Thank you! They have been beating us for many days." Naruto scratches the back of his head and says with a foxy grin "It's all right."

Nojiko blushes and a tint of pink appears on her cheeks. Genji says "Who are you young man?"

Naruto says "I'm Namikaze . I came here because Nami sent me to get a ship that is in Arlong's graveyard."

You met Nami. How is she? Is she alright? Nojiko blurts question per question and Naruto says "Noji-chan! She is alright." Nojiko face resembles a red tomato and she runs away to her smiles at the cute scene.

We find Naruto working at the ship graveyard while Johnny and Yosaku practising with wooden swords when suddenly two objects collide with their heads and they both crash into ground. "What was that for Naruto-aniki"

Those are weights, wear them all time. Two for arms, two for legs. After wearing weights, Naruto uses a ram sign and they both crash head first into ground. "50 lbs per weight" Naruto says. I want 20 rounds around the town, then 100 push ups,100 sit ups and 100 swings of the wooden both say "Slavedriver". Naruto says "Did you say something".

Both of them yell "Smartass". Naruto then shouts "Kage Bunshin no jutsu". 500 clones appear in front of him. Okay guys "let make us a ship. I want 200 of you to go to town and rebuild it and 300 of you to make the ship.

One of the clone shouts "where are you going, boss?" "I'm gonna see Noji-chan! You got a problem with that!" the clone says "No boss, not at all". Naruto says "I thought so".

In the morning the Coyoshi town people stood dumbstruck as the whole town was built overnight and Naruto then stood in front of ship while Johnny and Yosaku had jaws on the ground.

The ship was painted bright orange from the front side to the middle and dark blue from middle to the end. The front of the ship was the form of a roaring fox with nine tails and the surrounding look like a storm was blowing. The jolly roger of ship had Naruto with his foxy grin with Rinnegan eyes with bottom half with a roaring nine tailed fox and above his head thunder clouds like a storm. As they were about to move Nojiko came with Genji with her luggage. Naruto asks bewildered "Where are you going Noji-chan".

Nojiko says "I'm coming with you. You will need a Navigator. I'm almost good as Nami-chan." Naruto grins and says "Okay. Come aboard Noji-chan, the ship is all yours!" Genji smiles and thinks 'baka! She is coming for you, kono-yaro'.

Naruto shouts then "we have two idiots, one navigator and me as a captain". We need a cook, a medic, a first-mate, a shipwright and a dancer and our crew will be complete."

"**Meena! I'll become the Pirate King with Luffy and find One Piece**"

"**We are the "STORM FOX" pirates!Where we go, STORM follows"**

Nojiko looks at the log pose and says "Naruto-kun log pose has reset, let's go to next island." Naruto says "Okay!To the Grand Line, Here we come!" Meanwhile on Going Merry Nami was reading newspaper when wanted posters fell out of it. Nami shouted "what the fuck". Hearing her shout all members came up and saw wanted posters as:

Dead or Alive

Monkey (Straw "Hat" Luffy)

20,000,000 berri

Roronoa Zoro (Pirate Hunter Zoro)

15,000,000 berri

Namikaze (Storm "Fox" Naruto)

30,000,000 berri

FOX IN THE STORM

~~~~~ Demon child

~~~~~Kyuubi talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and One Piece….

Fox in the Storm

Chapter 2: Infiltration and Training


End file.
